Consecuencias: La Ira de los Bijuus
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Secuela de mi One Shot El Sello Roto. Los ningen creían que con sus estúpidos sellos podrían controlarlos... los Bijuus les demostrarían lo equivocados que estaban.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**N-A:** Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen finalmente la secuela del Sello Roto.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** El Manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Prólogo.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Nanami tarareaba feliz una canción infantil en los brazos de Kurama. Éste por su parte, corría a una gran velocidad dejando detrás bosques, valles, zonas costeras, etc. Solo se detenía para cazar algún animal para que Nanami comiera algo.

Cuando la noche estaba apunto de caer, se detuvo delante de un bosque de aspecto antiguo y siniestro.

"¿Dónde estamos, Kurama-onii-san?" Preguntó Nanami mirando sus alrededores con curiosidad.

"Este lugar kit, es Akuma no mori (el bosque de los demonios)". Respondió Kurama mientras se adentraba más y más a dicho lugar.

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí?"

"Ya verás, kit. Espera un poco y lo sabrás". Respondió nuevamente éste esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Nanami asintió, y continuó tarareando de nuevo la canción infantil de hace unos minnutos.

Media hora más tarde, Kurama se encontraba de pie con Nanami todavía en sus brazos, delante de unas gigantescas puertas de hierro firmemente cerradas con gruesas y pesadas cadenas de metal. Las enormes puertas eran custodiadas a cada lado por unas enormes y aterradoras criaturas de aspecto humanoide con cuernos en la cabeza y armadas con un Kanabo cada una. Dichas puertas parecían dar acceso a un templo muy tétrico.

"Kit, pon mucha atención. Esta es la entrada al Makai (mundo demoníaco). Desde ahora, estaremos viviendo en el reino de los demonios. Esos dos seres que custodian la entrada son Oni (ogros) de piedra". Le explicó el pelirrojo a la pequeña rubia.

"Entiendo, Kurama-onii-san".

Al acercarse más a las puertas de hierro, los dos Oni apostados a cada lado de estas se comenzaron a mover y fijaron sus frías miradas sobre Kurama quien a diferencia de Nanami, la cual se acurrucaba más en los brazos del kitsune, ni siquiera se inmutó por esto.

"Onji, Moriomaru, Mucho tiempo sin verlos". Saludó Kurama tranquilamente a ambos Oni.

"Lo mismo Digo, Kurama-sama". Respondió el Oni de la izquierda respetuosamente. "Digo lo mismo que mi hermano Onji". Secundó el saludo el Oni de la derecha. "Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, Kurama-Sama".

"¿Cómo están las cosas en el Makai?" Cuestionó el poderoso Bijuu serio centrando más su mirada en ambos guardianes.

"Bueno, Kurama-sama, las cosas han estado un poco fuera de control. Desde que sus hermanos y usted mi señor desaparecieron, algunos demonios se han aprovechado de sus ausencias adueñándose de varios territorios usando la violencia y asesinando a sus anteriores propietarios. Otros se han dedicado a saquear las aldeas habitadas por yokais de bajo rango. Shinobu-sama, Kaname-sama y Shura-sama hacen lo posible para mantener el orden en el Makai, pero no pueden estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo". Informó Moriomaru muy serio.

"Ya veo... Parece que tengo algo de trabajo por delante, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con una pequeña llamada de atención". Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa Sádica.

"Onji, Moriomaru, abran las puertas". Ordenó Kurama.

"Enseguida, mi señor". Dijeron ambos Oni al unísono.

En poco tiempo, las cadenas fueron desatadas y las pesadas puertas de hierro comenzaron a ser abiertas por Moriomaru y su hermano.

Con paso firme, Kurama y Nanami, quien se mantenía en silencio observando todo lo que ocurría, atravesaron la entrada después de que Kurama les hizo un gesto de despedida a los hermanos.

El poderoso Bijuu tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas estaba liberar a sus otros hermanos del yugo de los ningen (humanos). Estos últimos pagarían con sangre su atrevimiento al haberlos sellado y usado como sus armas de guerra. Él se encargaría personalmente de ello.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Capítulo I

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Los Shinobis prácticamente escupieron sobre las enseñanzas del Sabio de los 6 Caminos y continuaron con sus guerras, solo que más controladas.

¡SALUDOS!

Perdonen la tardanza, realmente me había deprimido por el poco apoyo que tenía este fic y lo dejé de lado. Pero me dije, hay que terminar lo que se comenzó y pues, realmente me gustan las cosas que escribí para el, así que lo continuaré.

Gracias a los que dejaron su Follow, Favs y a los que leyeron. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!

**Disclaimer:** El Manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Capítulo I.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Cinco Días Después del Ataque del Kyuubi.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

En la torre Hokage, específicamente en la oficina del líder de la aldea de Konohagakure, una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos atados en dos coletas, con hermosos ojos color miel y un peculiar sello en forma de diamante en la frente, conocida como Senju Tsunade, una de los Densetsu no Sannin, e igualmente reconocida por ser la mejor Kunoichi Médico en las Naciones Elementales junto con la mortal fuerza que ésta poseía declarándola como la mujer más fuerte en el mundo, firmaba documento tras documento sin detenerse ni un momento para descansar. Ya se podía notar el cansancio haciendo mella en la rubia, sin embargo ésta no daba su brazo a torcer y continuaba con su trabajo.

Finalmente, cuando la gran pila de papeles fue reducida a casi nada, la mujer se puso de pie y se estiró haciendo que sonaran unos cuantos huesos en su espalda.

Dejando salir uno que otro bostezo, la rubia se encaminó hacia la ventana de la oficina para respirar un poco de aire fresco, y casi al instante de esta acción se arrepintió al ver nuevamente el desolado panorama que la saludaba cada día, desde que había regresado a su aldea. Cientos de casas destruidas y otro poco apenas siendo reconstruidas por los pocos shinobis y civiles que estaban disponibles para hacer el trabajo. Partes de la hermosa flora que rodeaba a la aldea y de la que tanto se enorgullecían también había sido eliminada, dejando horribles parches de tierra estéril a causa del chakra demoníaco del Kyuubi. Y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, el gran monumento Hokage, un símbolo de grandeza y orgullo para todos los habitantes de la aldea, había sido reducido a una gran pila de escombros con una sola Bijuudama, aplastando y matando a la vez, a cientos de aldeanos que habían buscado refugio en el.

Tsunade no podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Kami-sama que se haya apiadado lo suficiente de ellos, como para que el Kyuubi dejase casi intacto el hospital de la aldea, pues sin el, no podrían darle una buena asistencia médica a la gran cantidad de heridos que habían quedado en el ataque.

Aún así, las cosas no eran muy favorables, puesto que los médicos no se daban a basto con los heridos. Ella tenía que dividir su tiempo entre los deberes de Hokage y los de médico principal atendiendo a los civiles y shinobis que se encontraban en peor estado. En estos momentos, su aprendiz Shizune estaba en el hospital de Konoha supervisando los procedimientos médicos y atendiendo a varios pacientes, dada su ausencia en el lugar. Ninguna de las dos había descansado lo suficiente y estaba segura que la chica estaba igual de agotada que ella, no obstante, ninguna de las dos podía darse el lujo de ir al compuesto Senju a descansar un rato dada toda la carga de trabajo que quedaba por hacer en toda la aldea.

Maldecía la hora en que Kushina y Minato dudaron del funcionamiento del sello del Kyuubi en su hija mayor Nanami, y la abandonaron dejándola a merced de los aldeanos quienes guiados por el dolor y la furia inmediatamente la habían visto como el mismísimo Kyuubi encarnado y se atrevieron a descargar en ella todo ese dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos esa horrible noche. Y como resultado, tenemos de nueva cuenta la liberación del mismo Bijuu, la casi destrucción de la aldea junto con la de todos sus habitantes y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, su nueva posición como la Godaime Hokage (quinta sombra del fuego) dado el estado en el que habían quedado Minato y su esposa a causa del Kyuubi no Yoko.

La recuperación para esos dos sería muy larga y dolorosa. Los daños hechos por el Bijuu habían sido demasiados y en puntos bastante delicados. Aunque estos se recuperaran del daño en sus cuerpos, estos ya no serían los mismos. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que tuviesen una recuperación completa, pero con cada día que pasaba, sus esperanzas disminuían y todo decía, que la vida shinobi para Minato y Kushina, estaba apunto de terminar definitivamente.

En caso de que ese terrible panorama llegase a hacerse realidad, esperaba que el saber que todavía tenían dos hijos más por los cuales seguir adelante, ayudaran al matrimonio, porque si no, no sabía que lo haría.

Desde el ataque Bijuu, Natsumi y Kaito, los otros dos hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze habían estado bajo el cuidado del clan Nara, quienes no habían sufrido pérdidas significativas. Nara Yoshino quien era una de las mejores amigas de Kushina, se había ofrecido a cuidar de los niños, puesto que Jiraiya el padrino de los gemelos estaba igual de ocupado que ella al velar por la protección de la aldea en el exterior, ya que por el momento con la falta de shinobis, el repentino cambio de Hokage, los daños materiales, el bajo presupuesto financiero y demás problemas, debían mantenerse alerta en caso de algún ataque de parte de otra aldea que quisiese aprovechar el estado debilitado de Konohagakure y terminar lo que el Kyuubi empezó. Ella le pedía a cualquier deidad allá arriba que la estuviese escuchando que tal cosa no llegase a ocurrir o estarían perdidos.

La rubia regresó a su escritorio y antes de que pudiese tomar asiento, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina. Con un tranquilo "adelante" dejó pasar a la persona.

"Godaime-sama". Dijo la joven secretaria al entrar.

"¿Sí, Aiko-san?"

"El consejo a solicitado una reunión con usted en este momento". Dijo la joven .

Tsunade rodó los ojos con exasperación. "Diles que iré en unos minutos".

"Hai, Godaime-sama". Dijo la chica saliendo de la oficina para entregar el mensaje.

Tomándose su tiempo, la Senju se dirigió a las cámaras del consejo con irritación. ¡Qué esos imbéciles no podían entender que habían cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo en escuchar sus idioteces! Más les valía que esta vez fuese algo importante, o si no...

Suspiró. Al fin llegó a la cámara del consejo y entró y tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente.

El silencio pesaba en la cámara, para el ojo experto, se podía notar la misma irritación que sentía Tsunade hacia los miembros del consejo civil, reflejada en los jefes de clan que integraban el consejo shinobi. Ellos tenían muchas cosas más apremiantes de las cuales encargarse en lugar de estar aguantando los berrinches de estos idiotas. Habían perdido miembros de su familia, varios de sus compuestos habían sido dañados en el ataque Kyuubi y algunos compuestos hasta llegaron a ser destruidos. ¡Como jefes de clan, necesitaban estar ahí para sus familias, no aquí escuchando estupideces!

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Tsunade muy seria viendo al consejo shinobi y civil, en especial a estos últimos, pues estaba segura que ellos habían sido los responsables de pedir esa reunión. "¿Cuál es la razón por la cual se ha convocado esta reunión? y espero que esta sea una muy buena".

Y así las exigencias de los civiles comenzaron. Algunos querían dinero para restaurar sus negocios, otros exigían que se enviaran shinobis para recapturar al Kyuubi y hacerlo sellar de nuevo como castigo por todo lo que hizo, cosa que a todos los shinobis presentes les pareció una total idiotez. ¡Lo único que iban a lograr con eso es hacer enfurecer más al Kyuubi y que el colosal Bijuu regresase a exterminarlos a todos sin dejar a una sola persona viva en la aldea! Además, no estaban en condiciones de enviar a ningún shinobi fuera de la aldea con lo vulnerables que estaban. Ella misma había hecho que todos los shinobis que se encontraban en servicio activo fuera de Konoha, regresaran lo más pronto posible a la aldea para agregar más seguridad y apoyo a sus debilitadas fronteras.

Ella hizo conocer muy bien lo que pensaba de todas sus exigencias y cuando los civiles protestaron, la mujer perdió la paciencia destrozando la mesa con un puñetazo y dijo furiosa que no tenían el tiempo ni los recursos para cumplir sus malditos caprichos, también, amenazó con mandar a arrojar a las profundidades del bosque de la muerte, al siguiente idiota que se atreviese a volver a convocar otra reunión pidiendo cosas tan estúpidas e innecesarias que no fuesen a veneficiar en nada a Konoha.

Los civiles ni siquiera obtuvieron el apoyo de el viejo Halcón de Guerra, Shimura Danzo, ya que este estaba más concentrado pensando en como restaurar sus fuerzas Anbu de Raíz la cual había sufrido muchas bajas al defender a Konoha, pues por muchas cosas malas que hubiese hecho a lo largo de todos estos años, el anciano tampoco deseaba que Konoha fuese destruida y la inoportuna liberación del Kyuubi estuvo apunto de hacer realidad esto último. Él, como muchos otros, tenía la tonta creencia de que por solo contener el alma del Kyuubi dentro suyo, Uzumaki Nanami no era una amenaza para la aldea al no poseer el chakra del demonio. Pero que equivocado estaba, pues la niña resultó ser no solo la Jinchuriki para el alma del Bijuu, sino que también la poseedora de todo el poder del Kyuubi no Yoko, creencia que ahora están pagando muy caro.

De vuelta con los miembros del consejo:

Los jefes de clan sonreían ante los rostros atemorizados de los miembros del consejo civil por la amenaza hecha por la rubia Hokage y su tremenda muestra de fuerza. Finalmente alguien ponía en su lugar a esa vola de inútiles desperdicios de aire.

En cuanto la Godaime Hokage despidió la reunión, todos ellos salieron rápido de la cámara, felices de ya no estar allí pudiendo al fin continuar encargándose de los asuntos de sus respectivos clanes y ayudando en la aldea.

Por su parte, Tsunade regresó a su oficina, y terminó lo que le quedaba de papeleo, luego se fue al hospital esperando que el día de mañana fuese mucho mejor que ese, viendo todo el trabajo que aún les quedaba por delante cuando se dirigía a dicho lugar.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

En el Makai.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Dentro de los poderosos y altos muros de un hermoso palacio de estilo japonés, la pequeña Nanami se encontraba jugando felizmente entre las bellas flores de uno de los jardines del lugar acompañada por cuatro pequeños niños Kitsune, siendo supervisados por tres de las doncellas (madres de los Kits) que servían bajo Kurama. El Bijuu en cuestión, se encontraba fuera del palacio junto con varios de sus guerreros más fuertes, recuperando el control de las últimas tierras de los territorios de los cuales era el señor, y que se le habían sido arrebatadas durante su larga ausencia. Shinobu, uno de sus más fieles guerreros lo estaba acompañando en esta ocación, puesto que Shura se había quedado a cargo del palacio y Kaname estaba supervisando las tierras que ya habían recuperado en estos cinco días de duras batallas en las cuales el Kyuubi había demostrado porque a él se le había dado el título del Gran Rey carmesí de las Tierras del Norte al dejar un camino de sangre y cuerpos destrozados a su paso sembrando el miedo y el respeto entre los demás Yōkai.

Aunque sus enemigos muchas veces los superaban en número, ellos los superaban en experiencia y poder, dado que la mayoría de estos eran solo jóvenes Yōkai que ante sus ojos no eran más que pequeños cachorros que querían morder más de lo que podían masticar, a diferencia de ellos que ya tenían siglos de edad y mucha experiencia al haber luchado en diversas guerras contra muchos seres poderosos.

Cuando el pelirrojo eliminó al último de sus enemigos con un rayo hecho de Yoki sin dejar ni rastro de éste, Shinobu se le acercó para informarle que habían tomado el control de todo el lugar nuevamente, a lo que Kurama sonrió complacido.

"Kurama-sama, ¿cuáles son sus siguientes órdenes?" Le preguntó Shinobu respetuosamente.

"Descansen por ahora, porque en tres días estaremos viajando a Ningenkai (mundo humano) para liberar a mis hermanos de esos malditos ningen". Dijo Kurama con voz de mando.

"Hai, Kurama-sama". Con eso, Shinobu se fue a cumplir la orden del Bijuu.

Mientras Kurama observaba el amplio paisaje que se extendía frente a él, solo una cosa estaba en su mente. Muy pronto iré por ustedes mis hermanos, solo esperen un poco más.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Nanami Significa: siete mares.

Natsumi significa: belleza de verano.

Kaito Significa: Hacia el Mar.

Aiko significa: hija querida.

¿Review?


End file.
